


Opps

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Tied-Up Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: Lee was going to quit Wheezes, he really was. He just had to help George with this one last experiment gone array then he is done.Feelings and a blow job.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Opps

Lee thinks he has probably outgrown Wheezes.

His show that broadcasted on Wizarding World 108 has taken off and is currently a top-ranking show.

His hero status may have had something to do with it in the beginning. Helped scored such a sweet time slot, even when he was just starting out. Still that fame wouldn’t have sustained it almost two years later, but he had a gift for it. He knew he did, yet here he was after one of his extremally popular and lucrative shows walking down Diagon Ally to Wheezes.

Today was the day he was going to tell George he quiet. George didn’t need him, not for the business, not for anything. The few weeks after Fred’s death George was a mess. Barely ate or slept, didn’t shower. Then one day he came down for family breakfast after a shower and tried. He kept trying. Trying to live his life. He had succeeded mostly, he had reopened his store, with a weird amount of support from Percy, and he easily reestablished the popularity the store had with Hogwarts students. He threw himself into his work and that way of copping seemed to work well enough, so he never stopped. Wheezes had prospered and due to his work George had come back to himself, almost, most people thought. He at least tried to put on a good front for his family, they had bought it, or at least pretended to.

George has almost stopped laughing all together. He didn’t find the same joy in inventing as he use to. He would spend weeks locked away in his apartment or his office at work only interacting with people when absolutely necessary.

His isolation hadn’t become necessarily worrying, it just made Lee feel like he was losing George. Especially as George seemed to pull back from him more then the others. If Lee could get George alone, he noticed the way George softened, the closer he seemed to get to his old self. Then Lee would feel him pull back and drift through his fingers

Lee worked at Wheezes way past his time to keep an eye on George, who would absolutely murder him if he knew that that’s what Lee was doing.

Lee walked into Wheezes to be greeted by Verity. She and Seamus had stayed as loyal to George as Lee had and, in some ways, more loyal. The shop was there only job, George payed them well for it. Verity and Seamus had both been known to run the store single handedly sometimes from open to close if they had too. George has been known to lock himself away in his office, Lee had split loyalties and everyone else had proven to be unreliable.

“Lee, thank fuck” Verity moaned out.

“Watch the till please…. I have to piss something fierce and George locked himself in the office today” She was doing a pee dance hopping up and down looking at him imploringly. Lee just nodded and Verity ran to the loo.

“Verity is Lee in yet? I need him” was yelled from the office and Lee felt his heart jump.

“She’s taking a piss; I’m here watching the till”

Lee heard loud footsteps and suddenly George was there in front of him. Then George was taking a step closer and George was there, very close in front of him. He looked pained.

“I need your help and also...” stopping George biting down on his hand hard.

“Fuck okay, I still need your help. Just… If I say something weird… I meant it. Fuck I mean I meant it… Fuck.”

Verity came out of the loo and was shocked to see George standing there.

“Verity, I don’t deserve you. You are an amazing employee and I was hopping once the Wheezes in Hogsmeade really found its footing I could surprise you by signing it over to you…. Fuck… that was supposed to be a surprise…Also, you are right, about what you said. What I need and what I want and how I have been avoiding it. Just… Fuck.” George was beat red.

Verity looked at how close George was standing to Lee and she smirked.

“Oi! Shove off” George grumbled as he grabbed Lee and pulled him into his office.

“I need your help, Please and I can only ask you...” George was frantic as he handed Lee his wand and sat down in his chair.

“Tie me up, now.”

Lee was confused about the request but looking over at the worktable he saw that George had been working on something, something he probably tested on himself.

Shrugging, he pointed his wand at George and suddenly George was being tied to the light above his chair by soft fabric.

“Fuck, hot… Why do you have to… ugh”

Hot? Lee thought that nothing about what he had done should cause George to feel burning.

“Is it burning you? It shouldn’t be hot!” Lees voice said in a panic.

Then George started laughing. Really laughing. Lee felt himself swell with pride. Sure, George was laughing _at_ him, but he got George to laugh so infrequently he would take what he could get.

“Stop laughing, you fuckin wanker, you scared me”

Georges laughing died down to a soft giggle and Lee felt like the noise causes something warm in his chest.

“Why am I tying you up George?” Lee asked softly as he pulls the chair on the other side of the desk to the right side, good ear side, of George.

“I may have been trying my hand at different form of Veritaserum. One that focus more on what a person needs to say instead of answering direct questions truthfully… It was Verity idea in way, saying that people where shite at communicating their needs, that people would feel better if they could just say what they needed to say.”

“So, you made that? And now I’m stopping you from saying what you need to say to someone?”

“I missed an important calculation. I thought it would just make people spew their love or little frustrations… I didn’t realize how strong I made it… I thought I would make it so a person could not say something, if they really didn’t want to but… It’s too strong. I am really struggling.”

George looked like he was struggling, breathing heavy and he seemed a little sweaty as he pulled softly against the binds and Lee felt his cock twitch. He shifted uncomfortably.

“What is it you need to say Georgie?”

Was George Blushing?

“Ummmm, well a lot really. Seems I’ve been repressing some stuff… Some of it involving you…. I wish it could be someone else truthfully” 

George stuttered off and Lee felt hurt. George wanted someone else. Fine.

“I’ll go get Verity, unless you have to tell her something else other than the shop?”

“No, please no. You. It has to be you. You won’t think I am an absolute piece of shit… What it’s trying to make me say… everyone else would hate me for it”

“Yeah and what is that exactly?” Lee asked his tone piercing.

He would normally tolerate almost anything for George, but for some reason today he couldn’t muster the strength. The strength to support him and pretended that he wasn’t, accidently balls deep, in love with his best mate.

“I blame Percy… And Harry. Percy and Harry for Fred’s death.” George groaned.

“The potion is trying to make me go tell them that I blame them… I shouldn’t blame them, I really shouldn’t but I do. It was a bloody war, I know the only people responsible are the Death Eaters… But I still blame them. Verity adores _The Savor_ and Percy. She’d be pissed at me… I’m pissed at me...”

Suddenly he is openly sobbing.

Lee’s heart hurts.

Lee bends down and quickly releases the binds to pull George into his arms. Instead George pushes Lee off and starts towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Lee ask, unshed tears in his eyes.

“To tell Percy and Harry” Georges sobs out.

Lee is on him before he can reach the door. George is taller but he is slim, maybe had even become worryingly so. Lee tries not to dwell on this as he tackles George down. He turns so he lands on the ground with George on top, cushioning his fall, but he is holding George tight.

“Let GO!” George yells out but Lee won’t have any of it.

Flipping them over he pins George lifting his hands up over his head. He pulls his wand from his hideous Wheezes robes and flicks it, causing the soft fabric to again come out and tie George down. This time to the leg of the desk leaving George trapped on the hardwood floor. George grunts as the ties pull tightly.

Lee is still straddling his hips and he feels himself become hard, swearing he jumps of Georges lap. He and George are both panting trying to catch their breath at the struggle and Lee feels a ping of guilt at George being in such an uncomfortable position. He won’t undo the binds again, not until this potion wears off, but he points his wand at George conjuring a pillow for under his head. Fuck it was better than nothing he thought.

“Thank you” George moans out quietly and Lee isn’t sure what he is thanking him for.

For stopping him? Binding him? Giving him a pillow? But before he can ask to clarify, George is speaking again. And this time it looks close to what a person looks like when speaking on Veritaserum. Lee had seen it at work during Umbridge’s time at Hogwarts and again by some Death Eaters.

“I’m… Gay. Fancy blokes… Fancy…. Fancy… you. Have... Have for a long time”

“What” Lee sputters, then instantly regrets it when George face scrunches up in pain, knows that George will be forced to answer.

“I fancy you… love you probably…”

George is blushing so fiercely he could rival Ron trying to talk to Hermione. He starts giving into the potion more. Stops fighting so much as his voice changes from pained to resolved.

“Fuck. I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, wanted you around all the time. Use to get so jealous when you and Fred where alone together or you talked to him more than me. Caused our biggest fight probably ever when I told him to fuck off, that you had been my friend first… I never told him. He wouldn’t have cared I know that, but I couldn’t tell him… Now he’s gone and…and I’m sure yo-yo-you’ll fuck off now t-t-too”

George let out a pained sound and started gasping like he couldn’t get in enough air.

“Alone… All alone...”

George was past sobbing; he was in full on hysterics as this point. Unsure what to do Lee carefully climbed back on George, wrapping his arms around his torso and placing his legs on each side of his hips. His head was on Georges shoulder and though he didn’t put all his weight on George he made sure George could feel him. Hopping the weight and his presence could sooth George. Lee breathed purposely slow and deep, talking quietly trying to get George to do the same.

“Never alone, Never. “Lee kept chanting.

George calmed enough for Lee to start to feel embarrassed. He wasn’t sure what had driven him to straddle George who was tied down and in a dead panic. Trying to hide his embarrassment Lee went to move off George.

“Don’t, please” George whispered out and Lee stilled

“Please don’t move, I just need a minute, promise. Please.”

“Whatever you need” Lee whispers as he settles back onto George.

“You don’t hate me?” George asked quietly a few minutes later and Lee almost wanted to laugh.

“No. I love you”

“Even if I’m gay… Even if a I fancy you?”

George let a long breath out and Lee could feel his ribs with the exhale.

George thought Lee meant platonic love, which was fair. They had said they loved each other that way in the past. Him, George and Fred. During times when they felt like death was right behind them, breathing down their backs. On the run doing Potterwatch, before the battle and then after the battle he said it to George about a million times.

This time though he hadn’t meant it that way, probably never had, really. 

“Well, yeah.”

“Especially if I get to kiss you now.” Lee whispered in Georges ear and George shivered.

“You mean that?” George asked.

He looked so hopeful and beyond terrified at the same time. Lee decided it was probably just best to show him. So, he kissed him.

He kissed him softly, slowly and tentatively. George responded with the same caution, until he didn’t. Lee was only just getting his head around the fact that George was kissing him back before George licked his bottom lip, nipping at it softly. Lee responded by opening his mouth and then George had his tongue in his mouth, and it was glorious. Soon Lee had one hand had cupping Georges check while the other tangled itself in his long, vividly red hair. He pulled tightly and George let out a noise from deep in the back of his throat. Lee soon found himself lavishing at his neck. Noticing a spot that had George crying out.

Lee knew George had a silencing spell on the office, knew it was locked unless invited in. So, he didn’t feel any concern about noise as he began to seek out ways to make George cry out again. He opened the first button on Georges ugly muggle Hawaiian shirt, he looked up to George with a questioning eyebrow. George nodded his head frantically. Working at the buttons he had gained access to a nipple. He wondered what George would do if he sucked it a little.

The action did not disappoint as George bucked up and moaned out Lees name. Lee shivered a little and started working Georges belt off.

“George is this okay?” Lee asked hands hovering over George’s fly.

“Please Lee. Please _anything._ ”

George was already hard.

Lee felt himself smile at that fact as he started to pull his trousers and pants off in one go. George lifted his hips to help in get them down around his ankles.

Lee with limited fanfare put George’s dick in his mouth.

George yelled out as soon as Lees lips where around him.

“Fuck, Lee. So good. Its uhhhh… _yes_ … been a while… I… _GODS_ …” George moaned out as Lee did a little trick with his tongue. George was panting and wiggling under him. Pulling at the restraints, not in the same way he was when he wanted out of them.

“Lee, gonna cum” he moaned out as a warning. Lee sucked harder pushing George all the way back to his throat. With a shout George was cumming in his mouth and Lee was swallowing him down.

George looked wreaked so Lee laid down next to him and kissed at his neck softly. George laughed and pulled against his binds wanting to reach out to Lee.

“Has the potion worn off yet?” Lee asked.

He didn’t want to let him go if he still felt compelled to go talk to Harry or Percy. George sat there for a minute to think.

“I don’t know, I can’t tell. I don’t really feel an uncontrolled urge to go see them, but I was pretty distracted. I still have this urge to tell you everything, but that maybe just because it feels so good to finally have it all out in the open… I want to tell you embarrassing stuff though, like everything…I don’t think it’s gone yet if I am being honest” Lee nodded.

“Well those binds have to stay then” Laughing as George whinnied in the middle of his statement.

  
“But I want to touch you, return the favor… Unless you don’t want me too...”

George ridiculously still didn’t get it, so Lee pushed his noticeable and hard bulge against Georges thigh to get his point across.

“Ooooo I want you too. But I won’t untie you if it could risk you storming into the Burrow and destroying your relationship with your family. Who you adore. We can wait. Besides you are the one that came out and told me how you felt. That was hard work, you deserved a reward for that” He smiled as George snorted at his comment.

“Like I had a choice.” He scoffed. “Should have found my bloody Gryffindor courage and asked you years ago really, it was just hard. We had all these plans for Wheezes, I was terrified to lose you, then the war happened and then after when I lost… I lost Fred, I really couldn’t bear to lose you. So, I didn’t say anything, and I’ve been such a bloody coward…” Lee cut him off with a kiss.

“Is that the embarrassing things the potions making you say? How long you’ve held this torch for me?” Lee giggled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Fuck off” George laughed, and Lee could almost explode with joy at the fact that George has laughed because of him three times today.

“Uhhh no actually… I wanted to tell you that myself… the potion… the potion wanted me to tell you that it has been a really long time since anyone has… um… touched me and…” George was beat red as he continued

“And that I’m uhhhh I’m a virgin...”

George looked so embarrassed Lee decided to take some pity on him and instead of saying anything just kissed him. George seemed interested in this course of action.

Lee know it would take more than a potion, snogging and blow job to help George recover. He also felt that they had opened the door to what he hoped was an honest and open communicative relationship. Filled with love support… and more blow jobs.

He wasn’t in a rush for anything they had time.


End file.
